


Menor que tres

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura no recordaba una etapa de su vida en la que hubiese estado más torpe o distraído que la que estaba atravesando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Menor que tres

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tulique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/gifts).



> Sé que no te gusta que te regalen cosas en esta fecha, pero técnicamente, a la hora de publicar esto, aún no es 25.  
> Menor que tres, querida mía. Eres lo mejor de lo mejor y te quiero un montón.

Nijimura cuestionaba las malas decisiones de su vida una media de veinte veces al día. Había tomado muchas y muy variadas a lo largo de los años, desde teñirse el pelo de rubio en su etapa macarra hasta reírse del pelo en el pecho de un matón en su primer día en suelo estadounidense, pero sin duda ninguna había sido más absurda o peor que aceptar compartir piso con el chico del que estaba colado desde secundaria. Pero Akashi había llegado a su puerta preguntando si aún buscaba compañero de piso, tan educadito, con sus modales impecables, oliendo a colonia de niños pequeños del súper como un mortal más y pestañeando unas diez veces por segundo y Nijimura nunca tuvo la mínima posibilidad de ganar aquella batalla.

Ahora veía a Akashi a diario, a veces con menos ropa de recomendable para su salud mental, poniendo caritas adorables cuando se quemaba con el café por la mañana porque estaba demasiado dormido aún o saliendo de casa sin darse cuenta de que llevaba un mechón rebelde de punta en la coronilla y todas estas situaciones estaban haciendo mella, además de en su corazón, en su buen juicio. Nijimura no recordaba una etapa de su vida en la que hubiese estado más torpe o distraído que la que estaba atravesando.

Como consuelo para Nijimura, él no era el único que tomaba decisiones estúpidas: los constructores de neveras también. Estaba planteándose cómo meter una docena de huevos en la huevera de diez de su frigorífico cuando Akashi apareció por la cocina con el móvil de la mano.

— ¿Qué significa menor que tres?

Nijimura dejó sus reflexiones filosóficas sobre las pretensiones de los constructores al hacer un recipiente que no se correspondía con los números que venían en el pack para atender a Akashi.

— ¿Menor que tres? ¿Me estás haciendo una pregunta matemática?

— No, quiero decir en una conversación de móvil. Esto.

Akashi le enseño en la pantalla de su móvil un chat con Reo en el que este le había mandado un <3, solo amistoso y fraternal le dijo Nijimura al retortijón que acababa de sentir en el pecho.

— Eso es un corazón, Akashi.

— Oh — Akashi lo examinó durante unos segundos — sí, ya veo — tecleó un par de cosas más en su móvil antes de dejarlo en la encimera. Tembló un poquito — ¿Por qué hace tanto frío aquí?

— Porque es Enero y vivimos en el hemisferio norte.

Akashi frunció el ceño.

— No se te da el sarcasmo tan bien como a Mayuzumi y a Kuroko, Nijimura-san — Nijimura pensó que a él se le daba peor el humor y no se lo iba echando en cara — No entiendo como tú no tienes frío.

— Tengo más calorías que tú. Anda, vete a meter debajo del kotatsu antes de que te resfríes.

Akashi fue a cobijarse mientras Nijimura dejaba los dos huevos sobrantes en equilibrio encima de los otros y cerraba la puerta con cuidado. Esperaba encontrarse una imagen hogareña de Akashi debajo del futón cuando entrase de nuevo al salón, pero con lo que se encontró fue con la más absoluta oscuridad.

— Se ha ido la luz — dijo Akashi constatando lo evidente.

— Me he dado cuenta.

— ¿Tenemos velas?

— Aun mejor. Tengo una linterna por allí.

Nijimura fue a buscar la linterna a tientas y enfocó con ella a Akashi, que entrecerró los ojos como si fuese un vampiro deslumbrado y se arrebujó más en el kotatsu. Nijimura se sentó a su lado, anotando mentalmente comprar velas para el próximo apagón. Hubiese sido mucho más romántico.

— No creo que la luz tarde mucho en volver.

Akashi emitió un sonido de asentimiento que sonó más bien a un maullido desganado de gato.

— ¿No te gusta la oscuridad?

— Ni me gusta ni me disgusta. Como todos los animales estoy programado para que me incomode, Nijimura-san.

Nijimura podría haber dicho algo ingenioso, o mejor aun, no haber dicho nada, pero su cerebro seguía empeñado en dejarle mal delante de Akashi.

— Bueno, yo estoy aquí, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

La luz de la linterna no disimulo ni un poquito la cara de descrédito de Akashi.

— Ya.

Tras tan vergonzante como innecesaria demostración de ego masculino, Nijimura no tenía muchas ganas más de hablar, ni la luz de volver. Permanecieron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, hasta que Akashi se revolvió incómodo.

— Esto se está quedando frío.

Por la mente de Nijimura pasó una tierna e idílica imagen en la que él, apuesto y caballeroso, le pasaba el brazo por el hombro a Akashi para darle calor. Sacudió la cabeza. Estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con Kise últimamente.

Ya había metido la pata una vez esa noche, no pensaba meterla más.

— Puedo traerte una manta, si quieres.

— No hace falta — dijo Akashi.

Nijimura se quedó quieto en el sitio mientras los brazos de Akashi rodeaban su cintura y acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Nijimura.

— Así estoy bien.

Nijimura se lo creyó... él estaba en la gloria. Iba a apretujar un poquito más a Akashi cuando volvió la luz.

Fue Akashi el que verbalizó (con palabras mucho más finas) lo que Nijimura estaba pensando.

— Vaya. Qué inoportuno.

— ¿Ya no te incomoda la oscuridad?

— Lo cierto es que lo estaba disfrutando bastante.

Akashi lo miró sonriente y Nijimura sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía que tenía que devolverle una mirada seductora, empujarlo hacia el suelo y darle un beso largo y lento.

Pero era Akashi y Akashi tenía una habilidad especial para entorpecer su cerebro y hacerle quedar como un estúpido, así que lo único que hizo fue ponerse rojísimo y preguntar de una forma estúpida.

— ¿Por qué?

Akashi le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.

— Menor que tres, Nijimura-san — le susurró en los labios antes de juntarlos con los suyos.

**Author's Note:**

> Quería que el fic tuviese algo que se notase que fuese para Tuli así que le metí un chiste interno. Es un poco cutre, pero fue rápido y fácil de escribir, y no le pido más a la vida.


End file.
